Unlikely Circumstances
by Zhespy
Summary: When three unlikely villains end up together forced to save people and get thrown about the world doing good deeds. The three villains? Well, there's Loki, The Red Skull and the new Green Goblin all together working in not so perfect harmony. (This is not to be taking too seriously just saying, you can calm down there)
1. Chapter 1

**What am I doing with my life? Oh well, this is based off a role-playing me and my friends did/are doing because we were like hey what if villains had to be good for a day and then bam.**

(P.S My other stories are being rewritten because they are horrible just saying)

-

Tony Stark paced in his workshop looking up a couple of times to say something but shook his head and continued to walk as he tried to think up a good idea.  
"Sir, what exactly are you trying to achieve?" Spoke the sophisticated voice of JARVIS.

"Not now, I'm trying to think of way to deal with the people or things known as our mortal enemies," Tony said before sitting down and spinning in a large office chair, "if only there was a way to turn them good, ha like that was possible," he said as he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the chair. The sound of someone clearing their throat woke Tony from his thinking state, "Bruce what are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know you have a party going on right? It's rather ridiculous you being down here when everyone is up there," Bruce said tilting his head slightly to the right as he studied the man before him.  
"I don't have time for parties, at least not now anyway, that's why Pepper's there, she's taking my place as I think."  
"You know, there is a little more to life then work-"  
"Yes but I'm close, closer than I have ever been before with fixing our problems Bruce," Tony stood up quickly to stand face to face with his friend, "what if the people we called our villains were good? We wouldn't have to worry about the world being destroyed-"  
"How are you going to do that?" Bruce said folding his arms as he cut off Tony who looked at him slightly annoyed. He hadn't thought of a way, but something triggered an idea that he started to write down on a sheet of paper that was nearby.

"Why don't we take the memories of some heroes who are willing take their memories of their villains and somehow create a world where they have to be good, where they have to save people," he said a small smile forming on his face with each word he spoke as he started plotting down equations and devices.  
"That sounds impossible to do even for you Stark, now come back to the party."  
"You're right I should ask who is willing to tell me about the people they have faced, and anyway I wouldn't really recreate them I mean somehow pull them out of their time period to now but not with us…" Tony continued to say things about his idea, which made Bruce shake his head in disappointment, 'wishful thinking.' He thought to himself as he lead Tony back to the party making sure he didn't knock into anything as he continued scribbling down on a notepad.

Upstairs the party was just getting started Natasha and Steve were sharing a drink at the bar while Pepper was talking to Thor about his past life and all about Asgard which she eagerly listened to. Clint was testing out his dart throwing skills, which started out horribly, but quickly got better with practice. Some other important people mingled around with the heroes one of them and elderly man who was clearly drunk challenged Clint in a dart throwing contest if Thor wasn't paying attention Tony would have walked in on a broken window and someone with a dart in their eye.

Tony flipped his writing pad closed as he walked up to Steve and Natasha a robot pouring a drink for him, which he took a small sip from, "what is this? Get a better year you're making me seem uncultured," he spoke to the robot who nodded and replied with. "Yes sir, right away."  
"Hey Tony you've finally crawled out of your hole to join us," Natasha said with a small smirk turning to face the man who returned who gaze with a smile.

"I'm working on how to solve our problems, you can't judge that."  
"Stark really? You know how much that messes with the nature of everything," Steve said annoyed that Stark would even think about saving the world on his own with gadgets again.  
"It's not like last time, this time, I need everyone's help, well, those who volunteer that is."  
"For what," Natasha asked sceptical of what Tony was planning for them.

"You'll see," he said quietly before turning to face everyone taking a glass and a small spoon hitting it against the side to get everyone's attention, "hey just wondering, out of the one's here who actually fights and protects this Earth, who is willing to talk to me about who your so called arch-nemesis is. I was thinking if we could work out how our enemies think than we wouldn't have to waste the lives of millions of people to solve our problems."

Everyone in the crowd looked at each other and whispered some said it was a ridiculous idea that made no sense and that Tony was probably drunk but others thought it was plausible and could possibly work.  
"I will," said the loud voice of Thor who stood up from his seat, "some of your ideas are insane, but if it will help us then what is the harm in it."  
"That's the spirit Thor, see he understands Steve," Stark said gesturing to Thor who apologised to the people he was talking to as he walked over to stand by Tony.  
Steve sharpened his eyes before standing up, "I will, but just because someone as honourable as Thor thinks it might work."  
"Yeah okay, that's what you say, but it's not what you mean," Tony said with a smile looking out throughout the crowd, "you know one more person couldn't hurt, I'm just saying, I don't care who you are, really… I'm being honest here."

Someone shuffled through the crowd making their way to the front it was a young man who had a computer bag slung over their shoulder and glasses glinting in the light, "man what the heck, let's get this over with," he said as he made his way up the stairs to stand next to them. Natasha moved herself out of the way; she didn't like the feeling of being in the spotlight so much.  
"Ah good on you…" Tony said looking at the young man trying to remember who he was.  
"It's Peter, Peter Parker, and that's all you need to know."  
"Yeah, all right whatever, I'll let the three of you mingle a bit more and whatever and then you can come and meet me downstairs. Let's say around ten minutes," Tony said before turning on his heal grabbing the drink a robot had prepared from him and headed back to his lab.

"Why did you say yes Thor?" Steve questioned looking up at the God who just chuckled.  
"I did it so he could be quiet."  
"Yeah it is one way to kill the mood to mention everyone's arch nemesis, I mean some of us just... We're trying to forget."  
"I know what you mean, except he's not really my arch-nemesis, more just a friend turned enemy…" Peter said trailing off pushing away memories.

Some time later when everyone started to leave the three of them made their way to Tony's lab who had just finished setting up three bed's connected to a small mainframe. The man turned to face the three of them with a smile, "come on, you don't have to lay down just yet so don't think about getting comfortable." He said as he moved to sit in his chair again, "sit on whatever one you want."  
Steve took the middle bed he pulled himself on the bed looking around the room, "so what exactly are we doing here?" He asked as he watched the other two go to their spots.

"I just need you to tell me a few things that you know about them first and then we will get this underway," he said as he pulled up a hologram with three profiles ready to be typed up JARVIS ready to do the work that Tony could have easily done on his own.  
"So Thor on tonight's show who have you chosen?"  
"We have faced him before together, but to me, he is more than what he showed us in New York. My brother Loki," Thor said looking up at Tony who gestured towards the hologram not looking up at him, quickly a profile was being typed up onto it.

"Okay I know what he looks like and the basic fundamentals, I'll get the rest later, now Steve who have you chosen to represent you."  
Steve sighed and shook his head at the way Tony spoke, "they're not just ordinary people Stark these people were well, are evil. I'm choosing the man who changed my life, I don't know whether for the best or the worse yet, but I do hope I can find out," he paused mid-sentence before he started talking again, "I have chosen Johann Shmidt who is better known as the Red Skull by the people of HYDRA and SHIELD," he said with a small amount of anger when he said Shield.  
"All right kid you're next."  
"I have chosen the new Green Goblin… Or Harry Osborn for reasons I'd rather not explain."

Tony finished off some minor details before standing up fiddling with the machine, "all right lay back and close your eyes and count sheep, when you wake up you won't feel a thing… I hope. You won't don't worry about it."

Steve woke up with a splitting headache. He shot up in the bed and held his head in his hands, "dammit Stark you said no pain," he said as he rubbed the side of his head. Tony on the other hand was asleep a drink in his hand and the light on his chest slowly glowing bright then dimming to symbolise the calming and tired breaths he took.  
Steve sighed as he looked at the two people next to him. Peter woke up next but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as he was or maybe he just didn't show it. Thor woke up and flung his body upright as he turned to his companions, "that was the strangest feeling I have ever felt."

"You can go home now if you want, I will deal with Mr Stark," JARVIS spoke to the three of them quietly as he dimmed the lights in the lab. The three of them talked to each other what they experienced as they left.  
"Sir, do you want me to begin the program?"  
Tony slowly lifted his head up with a smile as his eyes shot open as he swung in his chair to face the holograms in front of him, "let's begin." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter all ready what up in the club, well I'm on holiday now with limited internet so yeah I have nothing to do.**

-  
Red Skull was the first to awake in the bright plain room he found himself in. He slowly got up blinking in light to adjust his eyes. He straightened his uniform before hearing a small noise of someone exhaling deeply behind him. He slowly turned on his heel to see a slightly disfigured young man behind him and someone else next to him, "what am I witnessing?" He questioned as he looked around the room trying to find an answer to the conundrum he found himself in, "I was somewhere else… No, less than ten seconds ago."

One of the other men slowly started to wake when they looked up they jumped back in surprise before shielding their eyes from the bright lights, "what the hell is this?" He questioned as he stood up stumbling around the place. It was Harry Osborn he looked around the room before the other man who was still resting peacefully next to him, "is he wearing a dress?"  
"No it is a trench coat, maybe another world military attire," spoke the low but powerful voice of Red Skull behind him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to see him. His eyes widened when he saw his face and took a slight step back, "woah… And I thought my face was bad," he whispered to himself.  
"You know this room is silent I can hear what you're saying."  
Harry gave a weary smile before turning to the now awake person next to him.

"I don't remember being able to practice magic today," spoke the voice of Loki who slowly stood up. He was faced to face with Harry who just glared at him. Loki raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him before taking a step back. He turned to face Red Skull who was waiting for something else to said about his features, but Loki didn't deliver he just shrugged and looked around, "I don't know whom any of you are or where I am but if any of you are responsible for this… I don't know whether to thank you or kill you for freeing me from that prison."

Red Skull cleared his throat before extended a hand to Loki who seemed to be more intelligent than the other one in the room.  
"My name is Johann Shmidt, also known as the Red Skull."  
"Loki of Asgard, God," Loki replied shaking the other man's hand in return. Red Skull's eyes widened he had only read about Norse mythology, but to have been right all along about it being real if only he could show his Führer how wrong he had been.  
"I'm the new Green Goblin also known as Harry Osborn… But that was a very long time ago," Harry said glancing between the two men who just looked at him, "now that that's out of the way can any of you tell me what the hell's going on."

"Well, we're on Earth," Loki said as he rolled his eyes at the incompetence of Harry who seemed to be a much lesser life form then him and maybe even the man… Or creature standing next to him.  
"Loki, he clearly asked what is going on, not where we are. Maybe if you stopped ridiculing and looking down on us you might actually understand what is going on yourself," Red Skull said plainly with no hint of any emotion, but self-confidence.  
Harry grinned at the Skull's comment before folding his arms and spoke with the same but brattier confidence, "look I don't need you to tell me what I already know okay. Now if you sooo clever please explain how we got here," he said raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"I wouldn't ridicule me. I am a God. You'd do well to stay out of my way," Loki said hatefully to the both of them and was about to say something else before Red Skull spoke up again.  
"And I am a Nazi, what do titles have to do with the situation we're in and now that we have the hostilities out of the way we should carry on with the task at hand which is finding out why we're here," he said turning away from them walking away before stopping, "and let's do it before we rip each other's throats out."

Loki was about ready to kill him, but he realised that what he said was true he shook his head clenching his fists looking at the Harry who smiled back at him. Harry leaned into Loki before whispering to him, "hey do you think if he gets angry his face goes on fire."  
Loki looked at the Red Skull before back at Harry. He smiled not because of the joke Harry made but at the fact he knew that the Skull could hear what he was saying.  
"You know Goblin if my face did set on fire that would mean I'd have some sort of fire ability so you want to know what I'd do with that?" He questioned turning around to face Harry with intense anger, "I would burn you slowly so I could see the light leave your eyes as you slowly disintegrated to the ground and then I'd stomp on your ashes to put the rest of the sparks out."  
Harry's face dropped as he stared back at the Skull before taking a few steps closer towards him, "so what you're saying is that you do set on fir-"  
Red Skull picked Harry up by the throat before grinning and saying, "no," as he through him back to the ground, "now look at what you made me do, you better stop acting like a child or I'll work out a way to burn you."

"You won't have to," spoke a computer-generated voice as a hologram appeared next to them. They all turned to face it as a news broadcast was being shown on the screen, "that's around 20 minutes from now it says here that there were no survivors well, you three are going to change that."  
"Oh no, I'm not saving people hell no. Thank you but no thank you." Harry said in disgust as he looked away from the hologram which just answered with.  
"If you want to find out what is happening to you all, and why your equipment and most powers are missing you will do what I ask," it said harshly. Loki knew he didn't have much power he could feel it. He felt so empty. "Now here are the directions to the place if you don't save all the citizens you will be made to redo it and maybe not even have a chance to return to your old lives or have your powers/equipment back… Wouldn't that be a shame," and with that, the hologram terminated revealing a hallway behind it that suddenly appeared.

Harry clenched his teeth before snapping, "whoever you are, you do not mess with my equipment and you certainly don't threaten me to help people who have done nothing good for me in the past. If you think that I'm just going to help some stupid humans then you have another thing coming!" He breathed heavily as he glared at the space the hologram once occupied.  
Loki rolled his eyes at Harry, "this is not the time to be enraged." He hoped his magic was still somewhat intact, but he'll have to test it out later.  
"Yes, what the man in the green dress robes said, let's not lose our heads and deal with these problems like the intelligent being that we are," Red Skull speaking with as much clarity as he could with his accent that he had, "now let's go and do what the voice said before we are stuck in this idiotic purgatory forever." He started walking down the hallway his hands behind his back as he walked with his head held high. Loki scoffed before striding past Red Skull. He was taller than him which made him feel like he should have the authority but no matter how much he tried to threaten Red Skull he never wavered never his emotion never budged. It was like nothing really bothered him.

Harry, on the other hand, was cocky and intelligent when he walked you could see the poshness of a rich person yet the sly eye of a genius. The younger man followed closer behind the other two who had finally reached the end of the hallway. Loki studied the door carefully before finding a key on a small ledge. He unlocked the door and the bright light from the sun almost blinded all of them, "it's like waking up in that damn room again," spoke Harry who shielded his eyes until they finally adjusted to the light of the city that surrounded them.

Loki looked around suspiciously, "we're in New York… I remember this place all to well, maybe I'll have a chance to take over this world," he said placing a hand on his chin. Red Skull looked around surprised at how far this place had advanced since the last time he had seen it.  
"Impressive, though it still doesn't make America any better."  
"Hey, that's my homeland you're talking about there, but yeah, the United States full of idiots," spoke the Goblin with a sigh, "well, we better go do that thing we've been put here for."  
"I'm surprised you'd actually suggest we'd hurry up," Loki said generally surprised at the Goblin's eagerness.  
The Goblin just huffed before saying, "maybe along the way we can get you some matching high heels for that dress of yours." The Goblin smirked as he looked away from Loki and towards the sky with a smug expression on his face.  
"No thank you, "Loki growled before returning Goblin's comment with a snarky answer of his own, "say, Green Goblin, was it? How does it feel to look like the Hulk ripped and singed a piece of his skin and stuck it to the corpse of an infant?"  
"Speaking of infants Loki if I remember correctly you were the black sheep of your family… Or should I say your adopted family considering you're an orphan and not truly of God background, it's just a façade you hide with a bratty attitude but really underneath you're still that child who wants attention… That child that wants to be loved," Red Skull said sick of their bickering, "and I don't know much about you Goblin, but all I know is that I'd rather no skin on my face then a face like that, that not even a mother could love. Now let's move it!" With that the Skull had started walking ahead of them with almost a soldiers march, "now the hologram spoke of the building being down here and to the right."  
"Great, if I had my glider it would be so much quicker to get there."  
"Mind you two don't stay in the sun too long, wouldn't want any more damages to your features."  
"Now tell me Loki what exactly could the sun do to someone who technically has no face, exactly nothing so you don't need to worry your little prince head about it."

After walking a mile or so they had reached their destination. They stood across the street from the building with about ten minutes to waste before the fire started. There was really no point in trying to rescue people if there was no reason to be rescued now is there. While they stood there waiting they hadn't noticed that their appearance had actually gathered quite a crowd. People started recognising Loki and the Goblin and began taking pictures of them. Red Skull turned to face them and some of the females screamed and ran while others just slowly moved away still filming them, "it's amazing how a different appearance can sway someone's perception of a person," Red Skull commented, "shall we get rid of them or-"  
Red Skull was cut off by the violent reaction from the Goblin who grabbed one of the men's phones crushing it in his hands, "run along now!" He growled darkly as everyone who had gathered instantly fled.

Loki noticed that some of the pubescent females were gawking at him. He didn't know whether it was love or lust. Loki laughed quietly to himself he understood their awe who wouldn't want to be around a God. Especially one like him completely irresistible. He turned his attention to the Goblin who had just scared off the gawking teenager with a sigh, "was that really necessary, it's not like they could hurt us."  
"Yes, those poor people, you scared even more."  
"Whatever you two, I just hate a person taking pictures of me that's all." All of a sudden a loud explosion sounded throughout the area as the building they were meant to save the people from, which turned out to be a bank, had erupted in flames, "now what should I cause of action be?"  
"Well, considering we are reasonably strong we should just run in there and get the people rather them telling them to run outside. I mean who would listen to us?" Red Skull said looking at his two partners who nodded.  
"Well, let's get this over and done with. I want to be free from this world," sighed Loki who straightened his Asgardian leather attire before rushing in after Red Skull. The Goblin followed closely behind bounding through the flames like there was no tomorrow, leading people out and away from the burning building. Loki was much more graceful when it came to manoeuvring the people and himself around the falling debris and hot flames. Red Skull was very blunt in his approach to saving people no one would willingly listen to him so he just picked people up and threw them over his shoulders and carried them out of the building.  
He was the only one to go back for a second time. He swore he heard someone else cries for help in the flames. He made his way quickly through the building before finally realising where the last person was, "of course you would hide yourself in the vault," he sighed as he punched the vaults lock with all of his strength leaving a mark on his hand as he managed to open the door swinging it open. A large man was holding to bags of money in his hands as he cowered in the corner, "greed will get you nowhere insolent fool," he said picking him up by the collar carrying him outside. When he reached outside he just dropped him onto the floor not truly caring about what happened to him. The Skull quickly made his way away from the building as it collapsed to the ground.

"Here I was thinking you got burnt again," said the Goblin with a slight smirk. Red Skull returned the comment with a fake smile his eyes shimmering with hatred. Suddenly a white orb appeared before them.  
"Follow me," it spoke quietly as it lead them to an alleyway. They followed cautiously around the corner looking at it suspiciously. It changed to a white screen words appearing on it as it spoke.  
"Congratulations, you actually managed to complete the first task, even with all your fighting, I'm impressed. Now we now you all have strength I can see that, but can the tough demeanour you all put on have… I don't know… A caring side to it?" The hologram questioned. The three of them looked at each other before back at the screen. "How would you all do if… You had to take care of, let's say some small creatures."

The Goblin took a step back, "Oh no, if it's what I think it is then hell no, equipment or not."  
"Funny you should say equipment here," a small black box appeared in front of the Goblin containing a piece of his glider that he attached to his back.  
"Now, I hope you all have fun with some small bundles of joy."


End file.
